


the boy across the hall

by fairyyurio



Category: Y!!!OI, Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime), yoi - Fandom
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Fanfiction, Gay, Kinky, M/M, Smut, Yuri on Ice - Freeform, otayuri - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-14 21:43:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9204623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairyyurio/pseuds/fairyyurio
Summary: Nineteen year old Yuri Plisetsky has just moved in, is it a bad thing? Maybe... Is it a good thing? Probably.





	

"Welcome to your new home," the guide annoys him but he still smiles and waves her off, happy to finally be alone in his own room with his own bed. She had handed him a key before she scurried off, he moves it around in his hands, smiling to himself.    
He turned the key in the lock and pushed the door open before hearing a "Hey! Get out of my room," from a gruff voice shouting from the bed. Yuri's face went completely red from embarrassment.   
"S-Sorry," he stuttered. "The guide told me this was my room."   
He heard a 'tsk' from the man on the bed. "Yeah right, and I'm a trespasser," he muttered. Yuri could feel his face getting hot, no idea how to make a comeback from that.   
"I'm going to go check with the housing advisors, I'll be back," Yuri whispered; pushing his blonde hair out of his face getting a good look at the man that had shouted at him. He blushed beet red before running out of the room and slamming the door behind him. 

\- 

Yuri knocked on the door of Room 208, the room right next door to the room he originally walked into. A boy around his age, maybe a year or two older, opened the door with hooded eyes. He muttered under his breath, asking himself questions 'who is this?'  'why is he here?' 'was I supposed to have a roommate?' He had rattled off these three questions before Yuri interrupted him. 

"I'm Yuri Plisetsky, I'm your new roommate," he smiled a little at the taller boy who looked down at him in disbelief. 

"You're like, twelve, I'm sorry" the boy tried to close the door on Yuri, but Yuri stuck his foot in the doorway.

"I'm nineteen, what are you talking about" he grumbled. He was over getting incorrectly aged. He knew he looked young, but not that young. And of course, he stopped growing so he was shorter than everyone else. But, none of that mattered in college, right?

The boy in the doorway scoffed at Yuri before inviting him in and introducing himself. 

"I'm Jean-Jacque Leroy. You can call me JJ though," he smiled a toothy grin down at Yuri. It made him uncomfortable, but he ignored it and set his things down. "Make yourself at home. This is my side of the room," JJ gestured to the covered side, the wall was covered in posters and love notes and pictures of a woman. 

Yuri ignored him and took out his closest possessions, the picture of his grandfather. The man who singlehandedly raised him whilst his parents were too busy to notice their son and how much he knew and how much he grew. His parents never wanted to notice their only son, so he ran away, he ran all the way to the ice rink, one of the closest buildings to his home. His grandfather searched for him, knowing he couldn't have gone far. 

He was six when it happened. Ever since then he would spend all his free time begging to go to the ice rink. His grandfather was happy to oblige. Yuri got really good really fast and soon got a coach and started to enter competitions. He was competitive in nature, always wanting first place and perfect scores. 

His coach taught other students as well, champions, one of whom was an idol of his: Viktor Nikiforov. He looked up to the man who had won so many Junior Grand Prix Finals. Yuri aspired to be just like him someday. He would try to copy him, trying to do triple Salchows without help. Viktor would secretly watch and praise the boy, knowing he could do what he did and maybe someday pass him.

JJ was loud. Too loud for Yuri's liking and he made it clear that he would kick JJ's perfect jawline in without a second thought. JJ kept asking Yuri invasive questions which brought tears to Yuri's eyes. He hadn't cried in front of anyone in years and wasn't planning on starting now. Yuri left the room in a panic, trying to grab his phone and his room key in one motion. Trying to get away he ran into his neighbor, the same boy he walked in on earlier that same day. He was taller than he was and built like a solider. Yuri looked up at him, his eyes glistening with tears, threatening to fall at any moment. 

"Watch where you're going, dick!" the taller shouted at Yuri. Those were the five words that set Yuri off the edge, he couldn't help anymore. He broke down in the middle of the hallway, his entire body shaking with every breath. The boy looked around, seeing nobody he picked Yuri up off the ground and took him inside his own room. 

Otabek Altin, was how the boy introduced himself. He showed no emotions towards Yuri, only a stoic expression. Yuri introduced himself to the boy as well. Otabek sat down on the bed next to Yuri, whose body was still shaking. His face was blotchy and there was snot running out of his nose. Otabek grabbed a box of tissues and shoved them at Yuri before leaving to go into the bathroom. 

'Crap, I can't show him that I care and want to help him.'  He splashed water on his face before drying off and exiting the bathroom to see that Yuri had moved to the corner of the room, still crying, but he had moved his hands to his hair and was pulling at the blonde locks. Otabek moved quickly, moving Yuri's hands from his hair. He kept a tight grip on them, not letting Yuri squirm away from him.

"Let me go!" Yuri shouted. He was rejecting help, becoming more aware of his surroundings and aware of who he was talking to. Otabek respected Yuri's wish and let go of Yuri's hands. Yuri got up and ran off, out of the room and down the hall. Otabek sat on the floor, he ran his hand threw his hair with a sigh. 

-

Yuri began to open up to Otabek each and every day, weeks went by and they would walk to their classes together. They had three of four classes together. They were both freshmen, taking basic courses and one elective. Yuri hated the basic courses and demanded he be tested out of them. Of course they didn't allow it which ended up with Yuri stomping out of class and not returning. He had gone to his room, blocking the door with a chair so even JJ couldn't get in. 

Otabek had grabbed homework for Yuri, telling him that it was elective time from outside the door. Yuri unblocked the door and exited the room, ignoring Otabek and continuing on his way. Otabek struggled to keep up with the shorter boy. 

"Yuri, wait up!" Otabek shouted. Yuri stopped in his tracks and turned around to face Otabek. Otabek's face was flushed and he was panting.

"What Beka?" Yuri asked with a scowl, not noticing the nickname he used out loud. Otabek's face flushed an even darker shade of red. "What?"

"Uhm, uh, I was w-wondering if you, uh, wanted to go out, like, to dinner, tonight?" Otabek fumbled over his words. Yuri gave him a thumbs up then turned around and darted off to his class leaving Otabek standing in the hallway, his hands shaking from the nerves.

-

Around seven pm Otabek knocked on Yuri's door, dressed to the nines. JJ opened the door to see the boy next door looking for his new roommate. JJ smirked, thinking Otabek had lost his way and no one would want to see the new kid. JJ invited Otabek in and told him that Yuri had been hogging the bathroom all afternoon.

'Grandpa! I got asked out on a date today... His name is Otabek Altin; he's very nice, grandpa, don't worry'  Yuri was talking about Otabek to his grandfather. Yuri never talked about anyone to his grandfather. Otabek was different. 

Eventually Yuri came out of the bathroom, he had makeup on his face, the blush - however - was natural. He had on black jeans and a dress shirt, but had a cape on and Otabek felt his heart race. His heart was pounding ten times as fast. Yuri pushed loose hair strands behind his ear and looked at the ground. Otabek took his hands and kissed them both, causing Yuri's entire face to turn beet red as Otabek dragged him out of the dorm room. 

- 

Dinner was going great, they had both successfully gotten though most of it, only leaving dessert left. Both parties had been flirting the entire time and Otabek was getting fed up with waiting. He called the waitress over and asked for the check, insisting that dessert wasn't important and that he had something at home they could eat instead. Otabek covered the entire bill, not even letting Yuri cover the tip, much to Yuri's dismay. 

"Beka," he whined, once they got in the car. "Why wouldn't you let me cover the tip?"

"Yuratchka, that's not gentlemanly, Otabek smirked, Yuri's face got red again.

"H-How did you know that nickname? No one has called me that in-" Yuri stumbled over his words.

"-in twelve years. I know. We met in beginners ballet class, I noticed you, we were the only boys in the room. You were the most flexible and worked so hard, but things were hard for you. Nothing came easy to you. Only your grandfather would come to the ballet performances and everyone else had their parents and siblings and grandparents. You were happy with your grandfather. Yuratchka, I've loved you since we were seven. You mean a lot to me, you helped me without speaking to me. Thank you, solider," Otabek had driven in the opposite direction of the school, towards a strip mall that Yuri had never been to.

Otabek got out, telling Yuri to stay in the car and that he would be back soon. "Soon" was not soon enough. Otabek came back with two bags full of things; Yuri couldn't tell where from though and Otabek wouldn't tell him, claiming it was a "surprise."

-

Otabek untied his tie and used it as a blindfold once they got to his room. Yuri was never one for blindfolds until now. Even if it wasn't inherently sexual, Yuri loved it and Otabek had plans regarding the blindfold as well as the bags he had gotten from the store. 

"Yuri, how comfortable are you around me?" Otabek asked nervously, not knowing if Yuri would even be comfortable being naked around a guy he met that very morning. Yuri, however, was not afraid of showing off his body. It wasn't built, but he was still proud of how well it had held up throughout the years. 

"Very, why do you ask, Beka?" Yuri responded with a hum. Otabek's face flushed as he fished through one of the bags, searching for something. 

"Take off your clothes, but keep the blindfold on, okay?" Otabek requested. Yuri nodded, before he slipped off his cape and started to unbutton his shirt. Otabek got to work, silently attempting to set up the room. 

He had gone to extreme lengths to get what he desired and only hoped that Yuri liked the surprises. He had gotten a bunch of kinky things for him and Yuri to try out. Among the toys were: nipple clamps, ropes, a cock ring, a dildo, a vibrator, a whip and a ball gag. Otabek was getting impatient justing watching Yuri take off his clothes. 

Yuri knew Otabek was an art major, but he just thought of this as a portrait session. At dinner Otabek noted how much he liked Yuri's body and that he would love to use it for a portrait in a series of nude drawings. He never thought of this as anything sexual, until Otabek took the blindfold off of him.

Yuri's face turned a bright pink as he scanned his eyes across the room, looking around Otabek's small dorm room. His eyes landed on the toys again, this time he let them linger, mostly on the gag and the cock ring. His cock twitched and Yuri prayed Otabek didn't notice. To Yuri's dismay, he did and he smirked, asking if Yuri wanted to start now or in a little bit.

"The safeword is red and if you cannot speak, stomp your foot twice," Otabek grinned.

Eagerly, Yuri responded with a "now, please!" eliciting a chuckle from Otabek, who led him over to the bed, pushing him into the mattress and spreading his legs apart. He positioned Yuri's hands above his head and would threaten to punish him if he moved them. Once his arms were tied to the headboard Otabek moved down to tie up his ankles, he decided against it and wanted to see how flexible Yuri still was. He, instead, grabbed the cock ring and put a small amount of lube on it before watching Yuri's pupils dilate at the sight, his erection growing bigger until it ached to not be touched. Otabek pushed the ring down while Yuri whimpered at the friction.

"I would tell you that you're allowed to touch yourself, but it looks like you need assistance," Otabek looked over his shoulder at Yuri, helpless, tied to his bed. Yuri whimpered, his hair falling in front of his face to cover how red his cheeks were getting. 

Otabek's eyes hovered over Yuri before darting back up to his face where his hair had covered well over half his face. Otabek didn't approve of this so he got up, took fistfuls of Yuri's hair and gently pulled on it. Yuri let out a lewd moan, begging for Otabek to do it again, so he did. Yuri started making all kinds of noise, so Otabek grabbed the ball gag and quickly latched it around Yuri's mouth while he made a noise of distress. Yuri wanted to be touched, and Otabek knew it. He lubed up three of his own fingers and started to finger Yuri. Yuri, however, was not a big fan. He tried to arch his back away from the sudden discomfort, but Otabek pulled him back so his hips rested on the bed. After a couple minutes he added a second finger, this time scissoring Yuri to open him up a little bit more. He wasted as little time as possible before adding the third and final finger. Yuri was starting to enjoy the feeling of Otabek's fingers working themselves in and out of him. Otabek curled two of his fingers, trying to make Yuri moan again, it took him a moment, but he soon found Yuri's prostate. The boy let out a loud moan, certainly loud enough for the neighbors to hear.

"Yuri," Otabek tsked. "You mustn't make so much noise, the neighbors will start to worry." 

Yuri only nodded, trying his hardest not to moan. Otabek removed his fingers and Yuri felt empty without them. Of course, it wasn't long before Otabek had filled Yuri back up to the brim. This time it was with the vibrator he got. The remote control allowed him to change the speeds depending on how Yuri reacted. He started Yuri out slowly, but he begged for more, attempting to grind his pelvis into anything that would cause more friction. Otabek grinned and sped up the vibrations. 

Yuri had drool dripping out of his mouth, he desperately wanted to come but was denied the privilege. He stomped his foot, not able to swallow and desperate to not choke on his own spit. Otabek took the ball gag out of Yuri's mouth and asked if he was okay. Yuri nodded and mumbled something incoherent under his breath. 

"Yuri, what did you say?" Otabek asked. 

"H-Hurts. Ne-ed to come," Yuri whined and stumbled over his words. Otabek took the cock ring off Yuri, but told him not yet. He took the vibrator out of Yuri and untied his arms so they were free. He then pulled Yuri on top of his naked body, already lubed up. 

"Ride me," Otabek growled, forcing Yuri onto his cock. 

Yuri reacted immediately; bouncing up and down as fast as his body would allow him to go, wanting Otabek to come inside him. Yuri bent down to kiss Otabek, giving himself enough time to ask Otabek to fuck him before attaching their lips. He closed his eyes and the next thing he knew, his back was against the bed, Otabek mercilessly pounding into Yuri, still kissing him just to keep him quiet. 

"Go-Gonna come," Otabek moaned. Yuri had his hands on Otabek's back, scratching it up and down, trying to get him to stay inside him. Otabek obliged and as soon as he came undone, Yuri followed suit, bucking his hips and coming all over both their chests.

"Stay here tonight" Otabek said, hoping Yuri would say yes, and he did, already curling himself into a ball, snuggling close to Otabek, hoping to keep warm, Yuri slept through the night, his snores almost purr-like as Otabek listened closely.

This was his boy next door: Yuri Plisetsky. 

 

Words: 2960

**Author's Note:**

> aaaaaaa okay, this is the first thing ive ever written like this


End file.
